1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for feeding a laundry article to a mangle or the like, the laundry article being transferred from at least one transfer device to a draw-on device, being drawn over the draw-on device and, preferably spread out by spreading pegs, being deposited onto a feed conveyor which inputs the spread-out laundry article into the mangle or the like, Method for feeding a laundry article (20) to a mangle or the like; or the laundry article being drawn over a draw-on device, so that parts of the laundry article hang down on both sides from the draw-on device, the laundry article preferably being spread out by spreading pegs, and the spread-out laundry article being deposited onto a feed conveyor which feeds the laundry article in the spread-out state to the mangle or the like; or the laundry article being transported to a draw-on device by at least one transfer device and being drawn onto the draw-on device, the laundry article subsequently being spread out preferably by spreading pegs and then transferred to a feed conveyor which feeds the laundry article in the spread-out state to the mangle or the like. The invention relates, further, to a corresponding apparatus for feeding a laundry article to a mangle or the like, with at least one transfer device, with a draw-on device extending transversely with respect to the feed direction of the laundry article to the mangle or the like, if appropriate a spreading device and a feed conveyor for feeding the spread-out laundry article to the mangle or the like; or for feeding a laundry article to a mangle or the like, with at least one transfer device having a transfer peg, with a draw-on device extending transversely with respect to the feed direction of the laundry articles to the mangle or the like, if appropriate a spreading device and a feed conveyor for feeding the spread-out laundry article to the mangle or the like; or for feeding a laundry article to a mangle or the like, with at least one transfer device, with a draw-on device extending transversely with respect to the feed direction of the laundry articles to the mangle or the like, if appropriate a spreading device and a feed conveyor for feeding the spread-out laundry article to the mangle or the like.
2. Prior Art
Laundry articles, specifically, above all, flat laundry articles, such as bed laundry and table laundry, are fed automatically by input machines to a mangle or another laundry treatment machine. For this purpose, the respective laundry article is simply suspended manually on an input peg. The laundry article is subsequently spread out mechanically and is deposited onto a feed conveyor or a depositing strip assigned to the latter and is fed to the mangle or the like.
Various types of input machines are known. The invention relates to one such input machine in which the respective laundry article is drawn onto a draw-on device transversely with respect to the feed direction, is subsequently spread out preferably by spreading pegs and is transferred, in the spread-out state, to the feed conveyor or to a lay-on strip of the latter. In these known input machines, the transfer of the respective laundry article from the input station to the draw-on device has proved to be difficult especially when a plurality of input stations are provided. Furthermore, the transfer of the respective laundry article from the draw-on device to the spreading device, in particular the spreading pegs, has often proved to be unsatisfactory in practice.